


The Book of Dis

by Margo_Kim



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Biblical Style, Dís-centric, Gen, Grief/Mourning, King James Bible, Literary Pastische, Motherhood, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And my sons, asked Dis when the cheering stopped, and the land grew cold and silent. What of my sons, messenger?</p>
<p>
  <i>The story of Dis at the end of The Hobbit, written in the style of the King James Bible.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Dis

And Dis queen of the Iron Hills said, My brother called to me with my children at his side. And therefore we will go.

And dwarves of the deep rich on the ore of the hills said, We will have none of false hope of old homes, and will not march to battle.

And dwarves of the deep who stood paupered on the hills said, We will march to battle, and die in the land of our birth.

And said Dis, Then stay and rot.

So came to pass the cleaving of the exiles, and those who stayed in exile found no peace to the end of their days, and those who sought the Lonely Mountain found home buried within them, and the journey home in faith bore the home ore free.

Thus came the exiles to the western shadow of Erebor.

And as gold cools to form so the exiles rested upon the plains, and they saw the smoke of battle rise to blacken the air before them.

And Dis put forward her ravens who flew from her arm, and they saw with a bird’s eye the battle, and they wept, and in their weeping did not see the arrows that rose up to pierce them from elven bows who thought black birds the sigil of the enemy.

And when the ravens returned not, Dis said to her fleetest, Go now and carry back tidings waiting in your mouth.

And Beli being the fleetest feet ran for battle.

And stepped forward Varda of the Iron Hills who so said, I will follow and hear what I may hear.

And Dis knowing Varda to be the most truthful tongue said, Go then and carry back truth clenched between your teeth.

And left the woman Varda for the battle as well.

So the sky darkened and lightened and darkened again, and the exiles waited, and Dis sat upon the throne of her brother that she had borne with her all the way.

Then the sky lightened once more, and came on the horizon the figure of Beli: cried the watchman, Tiding approaches.

And the watchman saw another figure running, and said, Truth approaches as well.

And Beli with ceaseless running called, and said unto the queen, All is well. Ours is our home once again, and the gates stand open to our return. And she fell upon the earth and wet her beard as the people of the exile cheered.

And Dis asked, What of my sons, messenger? And Beli answered, I heard naught of your sons, for spying the flags of victory upon the field I turned from home to share the news of home.

Ad Dis said, Turn aside.

And Varda with tired walking followed and called, Erebor awaits. We will sing no more the songs of sunlit exile but instead shall pour from us forge songs in the deep. Those who would do us harm have had harm done unto them and lie dead upon the earth.

And such a cheer came once more from the people of exile until they roared like dragons.

And my sons, asked Dis when the cheering stopped, and the land grew cold and silent. What of my sons, messenger?

And Varda replied, the enemies of your kin the king and all who rose to do him harm are as your sons are now.

And the land stayed cold and silent, and Dis lowered herself to the throne.

And my brother, the queen asked when trembling legs brought her to his seat. What of my brother, messenger.

And Vadra replied, As your sons lie, so lies he.  

And Dis answered, It is good that this is so, or else I would wish him dead myself. Would Mahal he had died for and not alongside.

And Dis rose and walked through the cold and silent land, and the crowds split as does the rock of the quarry as she passed, and still her beard was dry. And she passed into the tents of her brother the king who lay dead now in the ground of Home, and, weeping, her beard grew heavy as if had poured in all the waters of the world. And thus she said, O my sons, my sons, my sons and brother. O my sons, my sons.

Then came a cracking like the hammer upon the heat, and the land broke from its cold and silence, and being exiles no more the exiles cheered with jubilant flame that grief could not bank.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on [my tumblr](http://margotkim.tumblr.com/post/131662876491/the-book-of-dis).


End file.
